Breaking The Rules
by DragonHeartStringCore
Summary: Erza won't break the rules and let Gajeel into Fairy Hills, Gajeel won't take no for an answer.


**Here it is, the sequel to my other Gajeel/Erza story 'Show Me That I Can Trust You'. **

**This can be read as a stand-alone but would make more sense if you read the other one first.**

**Set between the Edolas and Tenrou Island arcs.**

**Perspective swaps throughout the story between Gajeel and Erza.**

**Rated M for a reason – massive Lemon alert – don't say you weren't warned. (If anyone would like to read it with all the M bits blacked out, just PM me)**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p>Suffice to say, things had become heated between Erza and Gajeel quickly. They both needed the other, someone who understood that darkness inside, the one that seemed to be so much greater than the darkness inside their fellow guild mates.<p>

Gajeel had always had a thing for Erza, hell, even before he'd met her he found her reputation hot, but meeting her had exceeded his expectations. She was an amazing fighter, no one could deny that, but she was so strong in other ways too. The way she cared for her guild mates, her nakama, the love she had for them, that's what had caught his heart. He couldn't help but admire how smart she was, her unbreakable determination, her calm and serious demeanour, but also the lighter side which she so often kept well hidden, almost as if she was ashamed to feel any happiness sometimes.

They kept their, well, I suppose you would call it a relationship, quiet most of the time. They wouldn't talk much in the guild, and they hadn't gone on any jobs together, but at night time, Erza was all his.

They fought most of the time, but with blades, not words as most couples did, and their fighting was for the thrill, the joy of clashing swords. Of course, now he had Lily for that, and he trained with him all the time, but fighting with Titania herself was on an entirely different level. Sometimes their fights were long, others barely lasted five minutes before one of them had the other pinned to the ground, a different type of fighting taking place, usually one about who would be on top.

The first time they had managed to wait long enough to leave the forest before divesting each other of their clothes, Gajeel had assumed they would go to Fairy Hills, but Erza had strictly forbidden it. Damn she could be scary when she wanted to be, not that he didn't love it.

But, one week later, Gajeel decided that he wanted to see where his Erza lived, so, call it a fool's mission, he decided to break into Fairy Hills. He'd asked Levy for her help, it would be much easier for him if she'd tell him the best way to get in, or at least which window was Erza's, but she had said she didn't want to face Erza's wrath if the re-quip mage were to ever find out she'd helped, something Gajeel couldn't blame her for.

So, here he was, hiding in a bush feeling like an idiot, trying to work out which room was hers.

* * *

><p>Erza knew Gajeel wanted to see where she lived, had tried to persuade her to let him in in several different ways, many of them very pleasurable, but she had stood her ground.<p>

She was not surprised then, when glancing out her window, to see something shining in the moonlight amongst the bushes. Piercings, if she was not mistaken. Damn her man was persistent.

The rules at Fairy Hills were absolute and strongly enforced - by her. She was always the one to stop people from breaking that particular rule, a certain ice-mage had found that out the hard way just last week. Gray had told everyone he fell out of a three story window instead of what had really happened, and Juvia quite literally turned into a puddle the next time she saw Erza, from fear or embarrassment, no one would ever know.

Of course, as was to be expected, Erza herself had felt the urge to break the rules before. First with Laxus when she was younger, then that time Bacchus came to visit and she drank far too much, and even once when Gildarts was back in town not too long ago, but she had never felt the urge quite as strongly as she did with Gajeel.

She had been able to resist up until now, there had always been somewhere else to go, but this time she felt a need to show him where she had grown up, where she lived, it was part of who she was.

Erza was having an inner battle with herself, her wants and principles at war with one another. Surely she couldn't break the rule that she made sure everyone followed, she would never be able to live it down if anyone found out, but the urge to have Gajeel here with her in her rooms was so strong.

She started to get ready for bed as she thought about it, slowly taking her armour and clothes off, not realising that she was doing so right next to the window. Now, normally, this wouldn't be a problem, as Fairy Hills was out of the way and no one other than the other girls of the guild came by, but today, a certain iron dragon-slayer could see clearly into her room.

She would always tell herself she hadn't done it on purpose.

* * *

><p>Gajeel had found out which room was Erza's, and damn had he found out in a good way.<p>

His beautiful Titania was right there, slowly taking her clothes off before his eyes, and it was driving him crazy.

He had to have her, needed to feel her powerful body quivering under his, rules be damned.

Gajeel made his way over to the building, his black robes easily concealing him in the darkness, and he positioned himself under her window. As silently as he could he raised himself up to her floor using his arms as long iron beams. Erza was no longer in the room so he was able to open the window without her noticing, thanking his lucky stars that it didn't creak, and clambered inside.

He could hear a tap running in the other room and knew she must be about to take a bath, so decided to take his time to have a look around, suspecting that once she saw him he'd either be thrown out the window or too preoccupied with getting her in bed to do so.

The place was massive, Erza must have a lot of rooms all to herself, but everywhere was still spotless so he made sure to take off his boots. There were many rooms filled with various armours and weapons, a library full of books he suspected could match Levy's (not that he'd ever actually seen it), an unsurprisingly vast costume collection, mementoes and rewards from jobs and adventures, and a lot of pictures of all her friends.

There were quite a few of her and her team, a large one of the whole guild, the S-Class mages, one of Nightwalker that Lily had given her, a surprising number of Mirajane and her, and even one from their Nirvana job, of her and Jellal, one which made Gajeel flinch.

Shaking the feeling of jealousy aside, Gajeel decided he could wait no longer, and made his way toward the bathroom, hoping it wouldn't be to meet his doom.

* * *

><p>Erza sighed as her body sunk into the hot water of her large bath. In truth, she knew it was excessive, big enough to fit five at least, but she had loved it so much that she couldn't help but buy it. She relaxed in the water, her worries melting away, all her cuts and bruises hurting less, but there was a certain ache that couldn't seem to be dulled by the usually soothing water, one between her legs.<p>

"It's times like these that I wish Gajeel was allowed here." She muttered to herself as she tried to preoccupy her hands with washing her body.

It was then that she heard the soft footsteps entering the bathroom, and she was just about to re-quip when she heard the sound of clinking metal which she recognised instantly belonged to her lover.

Several urges struck her at once. One was re-quip into her Purgatory armour and beat some sense into him before throwing him out of the building, the other was to pull him into the bath with her and have him address her current…predicament.

She turned around to face him and saw him wearing nothing but his baggy trousers and a devilish grin that made her shudder and the ache grow more intense.

He sauntered slowly towards her, not deterred by the potential beating he could be heading towards. Erza turned to face him, her arms spread across the side of the bath, the top of her breasts visible above the bubbles, her body seemingly making her decision about what to do for her.

"Gajeel, you know there will be consequences for you breaking the rules." She said, her voice thick with lust, as his eyes devoured her body.

"I'm sure it's worth it." He said in a gravely tone as he began to strip.

Erza inhaled sharply as she saw his manhood spring free, suffice to say he gave the phrase 'iron hard' a whole new meaning.

Gajeel climbed into the bath, sat down, and pulled Erza into his lap, kissing her fiercely.

Erza kissed him back with passion and ran her tongue along his lip, begging for entry, which he gladly gave her. She intertwined her hands in his hair and pulled him even closer, rocking her hips slightly as she did. The guttural sound that came from the man beneath her sent shivers up her spine, and his grip on her hips turned bruising hard as he bucked up into her.

Suddenly he was lifting her, her legs wrapped firmly around his back, as he carried her out of the bath, their wet, hot bodies pressed tightly together.

"Bedroom." He growled between kisses.

"That way." She said breathlessly, directing him through her labyrinth of rooms until they came upon their destination.

Gajeel pushed open the door roughly, but placed Erza surprisingly carefully on the bed, climbing on top of her.

He leant over her and started to kiss down her neck, his tongue flicking out to taste her, and his teeth lightly grazing her skin. He was slowly working her into a frenzy with his teasing touches, never giving her the friction she so desperately craved, and Erza was surprised that he was managing to restrain himself when usually he couldn't hold back.

Gajeel kissed the inside of her thighs, and she whimpered as his breath ghosted over her core before returning to capture her lips once more. He made her feel like she never thought she could, as she had never felt before. Her body was on fire, the ache between her legs so much greater than it had been before, and any thoughts she had about making him leave were gone.

He rubbed himself over her, both groaning at the contact, but then he held himself away, seemingly with great difficulty, as she tried to buck against him again.

Gajeel took one of her nipples into his mouth, his tongue lavishing the already hard bud, his fingers the other. He was torturing her with his touches, or lack of them, as he worshipped her breasts, until she could take it no longer.

"Please, Gajeel." She rasped, showing him a weakness that she wouldn't show anyone else.

He lightly bit down on her nipple causing her to cry out in pleasure. "Please, what?" He murmured against her breast as he soothed her with his tongue.

"Please Gajeel, touch me." Erza moaned, her breasts heaving, causing Gajeel to inhale sharply.

He pressed his hard cock against her and rolled his hips "Like this?" He asked, trying to sound innocent, but failing as it instead came out as a throaty moan. He was finally beginning to lose his control and Erza revelled in the groan that escaped his lips when she rocked her hips back into his. He removed his throbbing cock from her and replaced it with his fingers, slowly parting her slick folds and stroking her with a feather light touch. She had never felt anything so perfect and she pushed up into his hand and felt him smile against her breast.

Gajeel slipped two fingers inside of her causing her breath the hitch. "So wet for me, Titania." He murmured almost incoherently as he began to work his fingers inside her. He slowly pumped them within her, his thumb firmly pressed against her clit. Her head fell back against the pillows and her chest heaved as she writhed beneath him, his movements slowly working her towards orgasm.

She was so close when suddenly he removed his hand from her. Erza was ready to re-quip into something particularly nasty to punish him for denying her her pleasure, but when he brought his fingers up to his mouth, licking them, closing his eyes as he savoured the taste, she couldn't help but let out a moan instead.

Clearly he could hold back no more and he carefully positioned his throbbing cock over her entrance and looked into her eyes.

"So, are you sure you want to break the rules?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes, torturing her by denying her what she so greatly craved.

Erza didn't want to say it, she couldn't, but every part of her body was begging her to. Perhaps she could take him by force, surely it would be easy enough with her Adamantine armour…

She bucked her hips against him but he pulled away, and she almost sobbed as he chuckled.

"Did you say something?" He questioned as he started to kiss along her neck, still holding his manhood out of reach.

Erza could bare it no longer.

"Fuck the rules and fuck me already." She ordered and he pushed into her immediately, both sighing with relief at finally being joined.

Erza had never felt so perfectly stretched and full before Gajeel, it was like they had been made to fit together.

Sex with Gajeel was always rough, just the way she liked it, their powerful bodies working together in the most incredible way. His hips rocked at a fast pace and she met him for every thrust, knew she would never grow tired of the sweet feeling of having him inside of her.

Suddenly he changed his angle and he began to hit the spot deep inside her that always made her cry out with pleasure. He growled against her neck and increased his pace, now rubbing against her clit with every stroke. The combined feeling was intoxicating and she could feel her walls begin to flutter around him as his hips began to lose their rhythm.

Gajeel started to pound into her with abandon, the sensation he was creating within her overwhelming, and she came harder than she had ever before. She throbbed around him and his cries of pleasure soon joined her own as he spilled within her, her name on his lips.

Erza awoke to soft kisses being peppered on her shoulders, a hard muscled body pressed against her back. She sighed contently but then her smile faded when she suddenly remembered the situation.

"You need to leave." She ordered. "No one can know you were here."

"They might already with all the noise we made last night." Gajeel said with a sly smile.

"All my rooms are soundproofed so that I don't disturb anyone when I train." Erza replied smugly.

"Well I'm sure I can persuade you to let me stay a little longer…" He said before she could try to kick him out again.

He started kissing her palm, then began making his way along her arm. Gajeel worked over her whole body, stopping at the sensitive spot at the crook of her neck, spending a considerably longer time on both of her breasts, and torturously slowly kissed down her stomach. He parted her legs with both of his large palms and placed himself between her thighs.

He looked up into her lust filled eyes with an almost evil glint in his own, one she might have expected to see if he was about to torture someone, and take great pleasure in doing so. In a way, that was exactly what he was about to do.

She almost cried out as his tongue darted between her wet folds, flattening it against her and sweeping along her sex, chuckling slightly as he did. His hands came to grip her hips, preventing her from jerking upwards as she so greatly she wished she could, wanting even more of the sensations he was giving her.

He sucked hard on her clit drawing a gasp from her and all thoughts she had about making him leave were once again gone. What was this man doing to her?

His tongue continued to lavish her and was soon joined by his fingers, delighting her at once again having part of him inside of her. His movements were slow, yet perfectly placed, the tension that was steadily building within her almost unbearable, and she couldn't help but wonder if any of the other men in the guild could match up to Gajeel.

"So, will you let me come back again?" He asked against her as he continued to lick and pump into her throbbing core.

It took her a moment to gather some coherent thoughts before she found the breath to reply. "No-o." She managed to get out as he curled his fingers sharply inside her. "We can't do this again…"

He violently growled into her, the sensations sending a fresh wave of her pleasure onto Gajeel's hand which he greedily lapped up with a groan. "We'll see." He said as he lightly grazed her clit with his teeth.

She was close to release and Gajeel clearly knew it. He increased his pace, his touches becoming more intense and powerful, bringing her so close to the edge that if he stopped she was sure she would die. "Tell me I can come back." He rumbled against her, his movements stopping.

"Oh fuck, please, yes, you can come back." She conceded with a cry, abandoning all her morals for the sweet pleasure only Gajeel could give her.

She clamped violently around his fingers and cried out his name as his tongue resumed its movements. The explosion of her orgasm was electric as wave upon wave of pleasure broke over her. The room was starting to fade to black, as Gajeel softly continued to lap up her orgasm, humming lowly to himself as he enjoyed the result of his work.

"Inside me.…now Gajeel." Erza all but begged through laboured breaths, deciding that she was going make the most of it if she was going to break the rules.

Gajeel let out a moan which sounded very much like relief, and he positioned himself between her legs, the head of his aching cock nudging at her entrance as her head rolled back in ecstasy. He pushed himself into her still fluttering passage with a stifled moan, swearing under his breath. He slowly began to fuck her back into the conscious world, his thrusts much less controlled than they had been the night before but no less purposeful.

He skilfully worked her towards her second orgasm, soon joined by his own, and as Erza lied there, her body humming with pleasure, she decided that Gajeel was well and truly worth breaking the rules for.

* * *

><p>Later that day Erza walked into the mostly empty guild hall and instantly felt something was wrong. Mira was at the bar talking with Cana, Juvia, Evergreen and Levy, all of them shushing each other as she approached.<p>

"What's going on?" Erza asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing." Mira said innocently, but her mischievous smile betrayed her.

"We were just discussing the Fairy Hills rules." Said Cana with a sly smile and a sudden sense of dread overcame Erza.

"Yes." Added Evergreen with a raised eyebrow. "There was one we couldn't quite remember, perhaps you know what it is?"

"No pets, no one from other guilds, keep your rooms clean….now what was it?" Pondered Levy.

"I'm sure Erza must know." Said Mira, barely able to contain a giggle.

"I think she punished Gray-sama for breaking it recently." Said Juvia, her anger clear that Erza had hurt her beloved Gray.

"It's no men." Erza explained calmly, wishing the blush on her cheeks would go away.

"Well that's strange." Said Cana. "I could have sworn I heard a man last night."

"Me too." Added Juvia darkly.

"So did I, how weird." Agreed Levy with a smile.

"Yes, how odd." Said Evergreen.

"Did you?" Mira asked Erza, everyone's gaze now fixed on the re-quip mage.

"No, my rooms are sound-proofed remember, I wouldn't have heard anything." Erza explained, hoping they would believe her, but having a horrible feeling that they somehow already knew.

"Well it's not completely soundproofed is it?" Said Mira, this time unable to stop her laughter from escaping.

"Yeah, loud sounds can still get through can't they?" Added Cana. "Like, I dunno, f_uck the rules and fuck me._" And the whole group of them burst out laughing, well, all but Juvia who still looked like she wanted to attack Erza.

Her cheeks went so red that she truly lived up to her name of Scarlet.

"How did you, I thought, oh god…." She fumbled. "This is so embarrassing…"

Her worst nightmare had come true. Not only did all of them know that she had broken the rule she had made sure they all followed, but they'd heard what had gone on between her and Gajeel too…

"Don't worry about it." Said Cana with a laugh. "At least little Wendy was away on a job last night."

"Yes, and I guess now we'll all be allowed to break that particular rule…" Added Evergreen, probably with a certain very manly take-over mage in mind who she'd had an eye on for weeks now.

"You must forgive me." Said Erza solemnly as she bowed her head. "I have broken the rules and betrayed your trust."

"It's fine Erza, we don't blame you, besides, I'm sure Freed will be pleased about the news." Said Mira sweetly.

"Bickslow too…." Added Cana.

"And Gray-sama!" Squealed Juvia, finally catching on.

"B-but the rules are there for a reason." Said Erza, not wanting things to get out of hand even though it was her fault. "We can't just have anyone coming to Fairy Hills."

"True." Agreed Mira. "But as long as we keep to the other rule about only other guild members being allowed in,then I'm sure it will be fine."

"Yeah, as long as we get better sound-proofing for Erza's room." Said Cana with a wink. "Not gonna lie, I wasn't exactly surprised to find out that Gajeel was that good in bed, but I guess it's nothing but the best for our Titania right?"

"He told me he was good but I thought it was just bravado, guess he was telling the truth." Added Levy disbelievingly.

"Yes, he always used to say that when we were in Phantom Lord too." Confirmed Juvia.

"P-please just keep this between us would you?" Begged Erza, almost too embarrassed to speak.

"I can't make any promises." Joked Cana.

"We don't have any secrets between the Thunder Legion…" Mused Evergreen. "But I suppose if they never ask…"

"Yeah, I don't know what I'm going to say when I see Gajeel next." Said Levy.

"But don't worry Erza." Reassured Mira. "We'll make sure no one else finds out if you do the same for us?"

That woman really was the she-demon she always was, thought Erza, using this situation to her advantage, how typical. It was nice to see the old Mira was still in there though.

"Sure." Agreed Erza, knowing that if she denied them she would be labelled a hypocrite forever.

"As long as you stick to the rules."

* * *

><p>Gajeel was more than happy that he could go into Fairy Hills now, not that he didn't mind doing it in the forest every now and again too, but it sure was nice to be with Erza in her home.<p>

The few other guys from the guild who knew about the exception to the rule thanked him for persuading the mighty Titania and Gajeel wouldn't deny that he liked seeing those guys appreciate his brilliance for one.

Not long after, they departed for the S-Class trials.

Sure, Gajeel had been mad at first when he found out he wasn't a candidate, but part of him was grateful. He wasn't sure he'd be able to fight Levy if it came to that, he had vowed never to hurt her again, so it was probably a good thing that he wasn't participating.

Erza had told him to offer to be Levy's partner instead, she knew Jet and Droy meant well, but also that they wouldn't be able to get her as far in the test as Gajeel would.

So, here he was on the way to Tenrou Island, hoping he wouldn't have to fight his Titania. She'd told him there would be consequences for breaking the rules, and he had a hunch that it was going to involve an awful lot of pain.

If only he had known just how much pain they would all be feeling very soon…

* * *

><p><strong>There it is, as requested, a sequel. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**If you liked this one, you might also like another rarer pairing I wrote a story for called 'One Sip, And I'll Take All Your Pain Away" – It's a Bacchus/Erza story involving a certain blue haired mage aswell…**


End file.
